A shinobi's Living Force
by Venom Spirit
Summary: Naruto dreams of having a famly, and after a harsh beating, wishes upon a shooting star for just that. Little does he realize that this is not a star, but carries just what he might wish for and more.
1. Wish upon a star

**Heya, here's another one that's just been collecting dust, and could use the chance to come out and see the light of day. let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star wars**

In the deep dark cold reaches of the thus far unexplored, where existed only the ambiance of the cosmic all around, a foreign element was making itself known. Bolts of plasma traded between ships of complete unknown origin to the area they occupied. Three smaller vessels of identical make to one another aside from damages, and one larger. The larger vessel roared across the darkness at speed with the three smaller ones quickly chasing it. To an observer the event would look like a pack of animals hunting large prey, but their prey was fighting back, fiercely. Evasive movements, rolls and sharp cuts to avoid plasma bolts or to gain the advantage for a fleeting moment to return a plasma bolt of it's own in favor for the one's received, taking out one of the smaller ships in an ball of fire that was quickly snuffed out, debris spreading from it's remains.

Inside the larger ship five presences occupied the space, but only one yet truly lived. "Damn it! Should have kept the hawk, but no, had to leave it in safe keeping for the others I thought. Last time I do that. This bucket of bolts hardly even responds!" A female voice, a very irate one at that, spoke to no soul in particular, despite the audience she had to hear it. She sat in the seat of the cockpit of the ship, doing her best to pilot the ship out of harm's way and into favorable offensive lines itself.

"Master, this ship is state of the art, a gift from the republic, along with us I might remind, why would you prefer that old freighter of a ship when surely this is more than adequate?" Asked a mechanical voice from the turret position atop the ship, firing at the fighters rounding on them.

"I like the hawk because it was so responsive it practically felt alive when piloting it, nimble and almost reflexive, that's why!" The female spoke once more, though ignoring the reminder of the gifts given to their saviors. She didn't want to be reminded of how she took advantage of such gifts that landed to her current position. Two sets of beeping could be heard from down the halls of the ship, she didn't spare a glance, but she was grinning at what she heard. "T9, if you can do it, then on my signal. HK, T9 can get us more speed for a short while, be ready when I get us in position." Spoke the female as she made a hard cut to her right.

"Affirmative master, awaiting your signal." The metallic voice, now identified as HK, spoke ready for what was to follow.

The female at the controls of the cockpit kept one eye on her radar by the controls, ready to maneuver when she had the right position. "Now!" She issued, marking a hard vertical cut sending them to a half loop, T9 delivering as promised with an increase of speed that made the half loop tighter, getting them in prime position for return fire, which HK carried out. However the fighters were nimble enough to evade most of the shots, but enough hit one to rupture the cockpit, while the other had significant but not fatal damages. "One left, come on let-... T9 what happened to my controls!?" The woman shouted back to her mechanic who beeped at a furious pace. "Overloaded! Just great! HK eyes up, we're dead in the water till I get control again!" She shouted to her gunner.

"Acknowledged master." The turret turned, firing at the last fighter that was recklessly avoiding plasma bolts, nearing the large vessel from behind. They were taking hits, but so was the other one, they realized this and turned directly to them. firing a few last blaster bolts before HK's shots hit home, destroying the front of the fighter and ending it's pilot. Those last shots though hit the engines of the ship and jarred everyone in the ship with the impacts. The woman groaned as she held her head that hit the cockpit controls, none too happy over that but alive. Looking around, she saw an alert detail of damage received and took a moment to clear her senses.

"Everyone report. Damages to persons and ship." She stated for all to hear. Two sets of beeps first told her of her mechanics status as operational, that was good.

"Master, HK is operational as well and ready for orders." Spoke the gunner, who was descending from the gunner's well that housed the turrets.

"Doc is also operation Master." Spoke a new metallic voice, where as the first was distinctly baritone, this one was softer and almost soothing. Senses cleared enough, the woman turned to see her crew, a crew of droids, mechanical beings alive through programming and coded reasoning. Two were of humanoid shape, one the same HK referred to earlier, had a lithe skeletal frame with the only real bulk at the torso, the body color in a rust of red that would have signified age were it not for the shine the metal had, showing polish, the color was intentional. The other was of similar build, but a muted white and less angular with more curves for a calming aesthetic, this one was Doc. HK looked fierce and ready to fight, where doc looked tranquil and inviting. The other two droids was an astromech, T9, the ship's main mechanic, a short droid on wheels with legs and a main body that rolled along and a disk like head with a camera out forward that tilted this way and that. The last was also a mechanic, but more of an assistant really, a remote droid, a simple sphere floating in the air, with patterned holes about it's body that had multiple uses. Each brand new, and each custom modified by the woman herself.

The two mechanics started to beep and what they spoke in their binary language, did not please the woman in the slightest. Leaning back in her seat, she sighed heavily. "I go from jedi crusader and war hero to dark lord of the sith to redeemed jedi and hero of the republic, just to end up drifting in space in a ship with fried engines and not enough spare parts to even rig up repairs for a jump to the nearest place to make proper repairs...great." Spoke the woman "Revan, you really know how to pick your end don't you?" The named woman spoke.

"Surely it is not that bad master Revan, you have us after all." Spoke the very masculine metallic voice of HK.

"That is not enough you retrofitted holodroid. She's a organic sentient, we may suffice for a time but she'll need other sentient contact or she'll likely have a psychotic episode before she can die." Doc insulted, informing the other droids of a likely outcome as according to it's medical knowledge of sentients. The soft white medical humanoid droid turned to the rust red assassin holodroid who turned to the other in turn, crimson photoreceptors met aqua, as the two droids stared each other down.

However more beeping interrupted and stopped the conflict, before it could continue, and revan was pulled from her amusement for the moment to grimace further. "Apparently I won't have the joy's of insanity with the ship venting atmosphere and a failing life support system. So before anyone kills of dismantles anyone, let's view our options and see what we can do. We're in unknown space, having been forced into a jump after being fired upon by those others and we were followed, to suddenly be ripped from hyperspace for some unknown reason. So let's see if the computer was able to chart our location yet. You four, check the ship over for other damages and supplies, see what can be usable for me should it come to the worst." The droid gave an affirmative and moved to do just that. She sighed, silence now in the cockpit and she looked to the stars out of the view port of the cockpit, was this what the force really had in store for her?

Pushing that thought to the side, she began a scan, trying to find anything. Soon the others reported on other damages, doc informing her of the stasis pod they had that she could occupy as a last resort if they were forced to drift, while HK found a suitable vacuum suit, one of those new form fitting varieties with thrusters on them. She wished she knew she had that before, could have had some fun couple of weeks ago. No matter, they gave her an immediate and long term option depending on what the scans turned up. Her mechanics reported no further detrimental damages. Finally the scans found something and she pulled it up onto the holo projector. It showed a blue planet, and scan indicated perfectly habitable, though there was something odd. It had a moon that was smaller than most she'd seen, and closer to it's planet, but scans showed it shared an atmosphere from it's planet, and had a geothermal signature. The moon wasn't just a dead rock, perhaps it's proximity to it's planet kept the moon active? She couldn't be sure, but it was interesting none the less.

"Well, scans show it's the closest habitable planet. Question is can we reach it. T9?" Revan asked. The astromech having returned with the others for the result of the scan, beeped and she nodded. "So we might be able to get a small push to get up on an intercept with the planet...better than nothing I suppose. But what of life support and travel time?" She continued her line of questions and the Astromech was silent a moment, before more beeps gave her an answer. "HK, I gonna need that Vacuum suit. Here's the plan, those fighters are still close enough we can reel them in with grapple cables, they may have supplies and we may be able to salvage them for parts. Then we'll use what we have left of the engines to nudge us to the planet while I go under in a trance to conserve my oxygen, which the vacuum suit will help when the ship loses total atmosphere. Landing will be rough, but once we land, immediately scout the area and identify any threats and if they become hostile to us first, we defend. Once we're safe on the ground and sure, we'll move forward with salvage and any repairs we can make. Clear?" She stated, after affirmatives and beeps, they parted to their stations, while Revan slipped on the vacuum suit HK brought to her moments later, buckling herself into the co-pilots seat and closing her eyes to start the trance. Next time she awakes, she should be entering the atmosphere or on the ground, either way, she'd wake up or not at all, so here goes.

Sniffling could be heard at the top of the hokage monument, the lonesome darkness of night had long descended upon the village of konoha, leaving it to the hands of dreamers and late workers that now occupied it. The sniffling grew, and died down in pattern, though not a soul was around to identify, which led to the sniffling to begin with. The origin a young boy, no older than 5 at best by looks, though the emaciated frame and malnourished condition of the boy made an approximate estimation difficult to ascertain. The boy rubbed his arms across his face, formerly tear stained cheeks smeared with newly wet'd blood that had been formerly dry on his arms, already blackened and caked from old wounds, his tears wetting the blood to be spread. But he hardly noticed it himself, his concerns elsewhere. He still didn't understand why they hated him so much, what had he done to them himself to earn their hatred?

The blonde haired boy cast cerulean eyes over the village, feeling a hatred himself for those that hurt him, but a sad pain that struck him deep. Why was this his lot in life, he didn't even pull any pranks today! Young naruto was beside himself as to why and just could not figure it out. He had only been wandering around the village earlier that day, dressed in his khaki shorts, sandals and a white t-shirt with a red spiral design on it. The village was preparing for it's customary festival, like it did every October tenth, the same day as his birthday. The hero's festival, to honor the fourth hokage and celebrate the death of the Kyuubi that the fourth sacrificed himself to kill, and naruto happened to be born on that very day it happened. But surely that couldn't be the only reason why they hated him so much. Having been wandering the village, he was watching the workers setting up the decorations for the festval to come in a few days times, scaffolding set up to get to high reaches to set up for the festival.

He had not been paying attention when he was wandering around and ran into a group of workers that were putting up all the decorations and shop stalls. The man had been nice at first, until he turned around and saw just who had bumped into him. Then it all turned to hell, as the man instantly grew furious and shouted at him, attracting the attention of the other workers, who got into it as well, and before naruto could get away, they grabbed him and started to beat him. Like the other times he got caught, he took it, but they seemed to hit that much harder this time, yelling at him to stay away from their festival as they kicked him ruthlessly. The pain was intense and unlike other times where right at the edge of consciousness they would stop suddenly and disperse, this time it just kept going, each hit more than enough to keep him wide awake with a new flooding of pain, that very pain enough to begin the slipping of his consciousness, but was spiked again with another strike, This time they beat him so ruthlessly that he couldn't even brace himself in anticipation for the hits, he was prone and forced to take them as painfully as they gave them to him. It ended only when they desired to, each one leaving at their own leisure one by one rather than the mass dispersal that had happened as times before.

Naruto had laid there in that alley beaten and broken for hours, still conscious, but the pain too acute for any call out to be made, and too fearful to make a sound, lest he get more of the same again. For hours he laid there, silently crying and cursing who ever he could to blame for why they did this to him, never understanding why they hated him so much. Eventually he had managed to work himself up off the ground, usin the wall of the alley for support and limped away, sticking to the shadows and out of sight as best he could. He stopped by a dumpster and trash cans to hide behind to sit and breath, long enough to catch his energy and start hobbling again. Between the alley and behind the dumpster, enough time had passed for the sun to progress from bright light to twilight. Thus he had goten up, and managed just a slight limp in his walk to his spot to get away, the hokage monument, where he took a seat on the heads of the past hokages. This was his spot to get away from everything and viw over the village he called homes, and at this moment, all the memories he had of this village just made him curse everything.

Why did they hate him, the glares, the names, chasing, beatings...and recently, ransacking his apartment of one year, breaking down his door and breaking things, trashing and even his food. He'd been kicked out of the orphanage a year ago, and spent a month? maybe two, on the streets before Jiji had found him and taken him to a housing person according to jiji, the man getting him his apartment, his new home. Jiji...one of literally three people who seemed to give a damn that he even existed, in fact, the best one of the tree. The other being old man teuchi and his daughter Ayame. They ran the ramen stand he went to and actually let him eat there, hell, they were even nice to him. He couldn't really pay all the time since the money he gets from the people who care take after orphans said they could only give him so much, so he did chores for old man teuchi to pay him back for meals when he did eat there, otherwise he saved up to eat there. Jiji, Teuchi and Ayame...literally the only three that cared... but that was it. Teuchi and Ayame ran the ramen stand, and Jiji was the hokage, none of them could be there for him. The other kids all had parents, where he had none, and even if they didn't...they at least had someone to care whether they made it home safe, how their day was and all that stuff...

So there he sat, his mind not in a good place, still very much injured despite how fast he normally healed, still in pain, but his sorrow greater yet still. He looked to the sky, to the crescent moon that cast it's light onto the dark village, looking like a sickle about to make it's lethal cut, the stars winking about the moon and throughout the blackness. "Why can't I have someone to care for me?" He asked aloud, on some grim hope that anyone, even anything, might be listening, and just maybe give him an answer. His eyes still to the sky, a star flickered, and brightened, and for a moment he was distracted, until that star started to streak in the sky far above. Eyes widening, as realization, came, it was a shooting star! Quickly remembering what he was supposed to do, he fumbled, despite the pain, as he stuck his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes, wishing upon that shooting star, for someone to be there and care for him, silently to himself, before opening his eyes again and just barely making out the star's streak one last time before it vanished. His face split into a smile, he'd been able to make a wish on a shooting star and had followed the rules right! He overheard other kids talk about, how to make wishes, and shooting stars were one way, if you can see it, put your hands in your pockets, close your eyes, make your wish and open your eyes fast enough to still see the star, then it would surely come true!

While still in pain, he was much happier now that he'd seen his first shooting star and actually make a wish and get it right. A small victory, but his mind was in a better place now. His mood lifted a bit, his body didn't feel as heavy now as he started to get up, shrugging off some of his pain. He didn't have time to be in pain, his wish might come true, so he had to get ready in case it did. Thus he started off back to his home, his limp barely noticeable and his posture straighter than it has been since his beating earlier that day...

Revan felt her head thumping without relent, consciousness returning to her as she exited from her trance. Apparently their entry into the atmosphere had some turbulence, evidence by her newly acquired headache. Blurred vision turned upward to the viewport of the cockpit, and relief settled over her to see green, luscious life giving green. They were on land, so thankfully she wouldn't have to deal with a landing. Falling back into her seat, she sighed as she felt out her body and through the force. Instantly she had a ground shaking revelation once she had reached out through the force. This planet was so...alive, alive within the force like few others, and more than that, she could clearly feel nine powerful signatures within the force. They felt like powerful masses of force energy, so she was having to wonder, how this was possible?

Regardless of her revelation, she still had her own issues to take stock of, so she released herself from her seat and check the controls to get sensors online. Sensors showed breathable atmosphere, so she removed her vacuum suit's helmet, where filtered air in her lungs was replaced with fresh air. Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet and walked out from the cockpit, where she wasn't immediately greeted, but she didn't need to be. Grabbing her lightsaber, she made out for the loading ramp, and outside she could see her droid crew already at work checking the area, T9 using his sensors to scan for any local activity electronic or otherwise. Once her presence was noticed, the white humanoid droid walked over to her, it's aqua photoreptors looking her up and down, no doubt a quick diagnostic scan.

"Ah, master, good to see you up. I apologize for not waking you, but you're trance was quite powerful as I could not rouse you, but when I saw you unharmed, I left you to rest while we followed our orders to assess hostiles." The droid spoke, doc carrying a blaster rifle to emphasize the point. While a medical droid, she did program doc with combat protocols to serve as an extra gun, but mostly as back up, where as HK could be sent out for assassinations.

"No worries at all Doc, thanks for the check up. No hostiles so far I trust on account of the silence." She asked the question aloud for any of her droids to masters.

"Sadly, that's affirmative master, there are no hostiles for me to engage in a most bloody conflict with." The familiar metallic baritone of HK spoke. Smiling at the dissapointed droid, she turned to see HK returning from the forest. HK was a one of the kind like HK-47 was. However where HK-47 was a protocol droid disguised assassin, the simply named HK was a new Holo-droid that she remodeled and added many new features, programming and hardware into for protocol, assassination, combat, espionage, stealth and other such purposes. If the republic was going to offer her toys, who was she to deny them, and not improve them. Course HK didn't have that little something that HK-47 did, but HK didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to take it as a challenge to prove himself if nothing else. "I report a clear perimeter and our entry must have gone unnoticed, all is calm...for the moment." He finished, looking to the ship and she was aware of his intention.

"Yes, we'll stick out like a sore thumb...we'll get the camouflage nets up soon HK, no worries. For now, since we've established our relative safety, any news on the salvage?" She asked, to hear beeping. Turning she saw the little remote floating over to her, and from what she was hearing, she scowled. "Enough salvage parts to fix only one of two engines. Brilliant...that'll get us around in atmosphere and escape it, but not without some effort and wasting fuel in the process. We're going to new more parts if we want to leave any time soon. Then there's still the matter of how we were ripped from hyperspace, so there's that concern...and the new curiousity of what I sensed in the force...to come to this planet where there such a strong presence within the force and those nine presences...curious..." She spoke to herself, thinking.

A new set of beeps caught her attention, looking to T9 who turned, the droid reported it's findings and she raised an eyebrow. "Low technological signatures, but you picked up radio wave transmissions, and in a language you can't discern..." That got part of her hopes up, possibly the inhabitants of this planet may yet have technology sufficient, or at least the raw materials, to help her make repairs to her ship. On the other hand, a low technological signature despite the radio wave detection was trouble, the inhabitants might be at a low level of development in technology, or specialized in some way...but speculating wasn't helping her much. Turning to the droids, she gathered her thoughts and took a breath. "Doc, start using the ship's sensors to scan the area and determine whatever you can about the planet, every possible thing you can. T9, gather all usable salvage and whatever else the ship has, organize, and start on repairs to the hull and other areas, get HK and Weldshot when you need them.." She turned to the remote at her side. "Weldshot, when you aren't needed, you're on perimeter duty. And HK, get those camo nets up and any debris you can use to cover our presence here. Everyone, I want comms up and ready. Contact me with any further developments."

"What will you do master." HK inquired.

"There was a village I sensed not far from here, a day's travel I guess. Going to go there to recon the area and see about potential help, supplies and repairs." She stated, the droids all accepting her answer before getting to work. What she didn't state however was that was where she felt one of the nine signatures at, and this one was by far the strongest of the nine. For now though she walked back into the ship to change and gear up. Getting into comfortable clothes, not robes, a simple set of black pants, brown boots and off white shirt, a dark vest over that, she smiled. They were quite similar to the clothes she wore when she first awoke on the endar spire, her 'Scout' garments. She still chuckled about it a bit, her former identity and supposed expertise of a scout. But putting the thoughts away, she grabbed a simple blaster, her green bladed lightsaber, and the rest of her gear before heading out.

Admittedly, she knew it was going to be a long walk, but she may have overestimated the distance from what she sensed just a bit. Already she was a bit tired. However help in the form of a wide dirt path helped her a bit to preserve her stamina as she walked along the path. She was doing a great deal of thiking, trying to make plans and evaluate her options. Of course there was only so much she could do without information, but if worse comes, she'd rather have something resembling a plan with sound options than just winging it. First of all though, she needed to find someone who she could drain knowledge from. Well, not really drain so much as just copy, regardless, she need to be able to understand the tongue of the natives for anything to work. It was hours of lone walking before such an opportunity came along.

A man walking down the path, wearing commoner clothes of what one might expect of a farmer, and as she feared, not a shred of technology on his person. To her keen warrior eyes, not even a weapon. As she walked, she got a small iea and smiled sadly. "Sorry Bastilla." She whispered under her breath, puttin a bit more sway in her hips and taking a sultry look in her face. The effect was immediate once they were close enough in passing for the man to notice her. Once she was sure she had his eyes, she cast him a 'come hither' glance and walked a bit more, but turned into the woods, motioning with a finger for him to follow. Predictably, the man followed, and once away from the light of day or the openness of the road, she drew the man in with a simple kiss. But the motion used to hide a wave of her hand over the man's head. Subtle use of the force with a positive physical action tends to work many wonders in lower mental defenses and getting access to the psyche.

"Be calm. You're in quite a nice dream right now. So won't you let me in to see your dreams?" She asked with a seductive tone while pushing with the force into the mind trick. The man numbly nodded with a smile, and she pressed her hand to his forehead. Getting permission to enter their mind even with mindtrick made the process smoother, faster and without conflict. Once access was gained, she probed around, learning quickly the native language, and any other relevant information she needed, which turned out to be quite a lot, such as culture, mannerisms, who's and whats, and a great deal more, but hat was limited only to the man who was indeed a simple farmer. Sadly her fear was reaffirmed as she found nothing on advanced technology. Retreating from the mind of the man once she had all she needed, she waved once more. "A very nice dream indeed. Why don't you sit down and take a small nap to finish your good dream then hm?" She directed, finishing the mind trick and letting the man go to sit against a tree where he fell asleep.

Leaving the man behind she continued on to the road where she now had a great deal more information than she started. Konoha, village hidden in the leaves, the an had gone there to put in a mission request for his village, wolves and other wild animals were attacking their stock and there's been a few people hurt already. A c-rank mission given the importance that the village had for it's farm and stock. Konoha was a shinobi village, one of five major villages who utilized their own trained shinobi, shadow warriors, to handle issues and missions. However what she learned was confusing apparently they didn't use the force, but an internal energy, chakra. The farmer didn't know much, but what he did know was enough to show her that this wasn't the force, the force could do damn near anything and everything, but this was different in total. A rare mutation of their physiology in their evolutionary cycle perhaps? She'd have to learn more in konoha, but for now she was off to a much better start, though still not feeling great for the deceived seduction, light or innocent it might have been. And knowing she'd likely have to use it again since it was so subtle and , she continued on.

Konoha was a rather big village, in fact it could be less of a village and more of a small city really. The first eye catched was the four faced mountain in the distance, faces rom the man's memories told her they were the past leaders of the village, with the third face as the current. She had used the force an hour ago, about three hours after her encounter with the man, to hide herself from detection as she reconed around the village from a distance in the trees. No easy or stealth entry she could manage. They guarded their perimeter, people were on duty and alert, if not for her force concealment, she'd have been found anyway. Up close though, she could feel the power within these shinobi, they did indeed have a power all their own that wasn't like the force, but what was confusing is that, while not of the force, to be so entwined with an internal power, they had such a small presence within the force. Did their internal power actual suppress force potential? Another curious thought, but it'd have to wait. without much choice she doubled back and got back on the road, dropping her concealment and making her way to the front gates.

The men at the gates, two, noticed her approach and seemed to regard her with caution and suspicion. They were careful, that was good, but not for her purposes. She approached however, stopping at the booth outside of the gate.

"Can we help you Miss?" The darker haired one of the two asked, regarding her with a careful eye.

"Just a traveler trying to find some aid. Would you be able to direct me where I can get supplies and possible help?" She asked, waving her hand with closed eyes, using a subtle force persuasion first to make them more open minded.

"Hn. Yes there is places where you can get supplies and aid, but what for and for who?" The other guard asked, light brown hair and a bored gaze.

"Oh my apologies." She waved her hand again in a respectful bow. "Tsubaki. and my transport has broken down. So I'm in need of some tools and materials to make repairs if I'm to continue on. I have companions looking after my cargo but I don't want to hold them up for too long if necessary." She spoke, not a lie,a nd the name was the man's daughter's name. The last wave having been a full mind trick, the subtle force persuasion making them open to it. The two men nodded absently, believing her tale.

"Just sign here, your time of entry and purpose and enjoy your stay." The dark haired male spoke, and revan proceeded to do just that, in a little haphazard calligraphy, but it was legible. Just because she had the knowledge didn't mean she had to skill. She ndded to the two men with a pleasant smile and made her way inside the village. Some hope of technology returned as she saw there was street lamps, electric street lamps, and other things drawing electricity. So it wasn't totally a loss then, good good. Continuing further into the village, she started making more and more observations, pulling a ration bar from her belt pack and munching down to handle her hunger as she looked about. She had to find one of these shinobi who she could draw knowledge from if she wanted a chance at getting the information she needed to make any negotiations with anyone here. She didn't just want to forcelly rip the knowledge from their minds, it was a painful and intrusive process and she didn't want to start a conflict if she could avoid it. So she got directions from a passer by and went to the nearest bar.

She... learned way more than she was ready for. The man she had found drinking alone at a bar, deep into his drink, looked to need help, which she gave in the form of a mind trick, to go home and rethink his life and find new purpose, but not before she had explored his mind. What she learned was beyond her. The apparent chunnin had been a treasure trove of information, for her needs anyway, as she learned more of chakra, their techniques, fighting methods, their academy, and a number of secrets, include the village's biggest secret, and the source of her current bewilderment. That had to be the large signature she was sensing in the force in this village, had to be. This man didn't know much else. But to know that such a thing was ealed into a child and he was an outcast because of it, despite what she learned of the event that transpired... she breathed...she couldn't do anything right now. She had her own worries, depending on the information she can get, she decide how to proceed from there.

Having left the bar already, she started immediately heading for the hokage tower, ignoring the decorations for the festival at the moment. If she was able to go see their Hokage, and have a talk with him, she may be able to get what she needed. Time was the question though. If she was here a great length of time, then she'd have to make long term plans, if short term, then she just needed to do enough to get by. Whilst making her way to the hokage tower she looked about the village...they seemed so at peace despite their own treatment of one of their own. Tightening her fist, he pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Focus! Calming herself, she picked up her pace.

Walking inside the tower, she smiled as she walked up to the secretary's desk. "May I help you?" The woman asked, not looking up from her own paper work as she filled out forms and signed where needed.

"Yes, I would like to request a audience with the hokage for a potential trade of resources." She spoke. The woman behind the desk looked up, now carefully regarding the woman before her. Not for a threat but of value to the hokage's time, the anbu took care of threat assessment. Looking to her day planner, she found no current appointments, so he'd be doing paperwork.

"Please have a seat while I go request the audience." She spoke, bowing her head slightly before going off up the stairs as revan did as requested. It was an admittedly short wait, five minutes at most, before the woman returned with a shinobi dressed much like the others of the vllage, blue garb, green flak jackets, headband. "The hokage will ses you. The shinobi will show you in if you'll follow him." The woman spoke before returning to her desk and her paper work. Revan followed after the shinobi walking up the stair case that encircled the whole tower it seemed. Once they reached the highest floor, the shinobi knocked on the door and once permission was given, opened the door for revan, who bowed a thank you to the shinobi before entering the door closed behind her. Walking into the room, she was greeted with an elderly man who had eyes that had seen much, mostly war, and loss, yet still somehow had a twinkle of hope in them. The man however held himself with a predator's poise, signifying he was still powerful despite his age.

However what caught her eye was the three foot stacks of papers upon the desk. She stared at them for a moment before looking back to the hokage. "You poor man." She spoke without thought, but didn't retract it. The hokage went wide eyed for a moment before letting a sad smile on his lips and a look of appreciation across his eyes. No doubt in gratitude someone understood his pain. However she recomposed herself and stepped forward, taking a seat in the chair before the desk. "Apologies for disturbing your work" Her toe was sarcastic as she eyed the pile of paper work, the hokage grateful once more for the brief reprieve from the dread enemy of any kage. "My name is Tsubaki, I'm a traveler and I've run a bit of trouble and need help. I'm willing to trade in potential resources for aid help. However the help I need is of a sensitive nature..." She spoke, looking to the ceiling.

The Hokage understand and waved his hand, sending his anbu away before activating a silence seal on the room. Revan was already fully grateful for the knowledge gains he got from the two men, otherwise this would have been a big bumbling mess at their notorious T&I department the drunk shinobi had feared so much. But now the hokage took the turn to speak. "Sensitive indeed, if you needed to lie about your name." He stated with a knowing smile. Revan's eye twitched a bit, found out so easily, and no doubt he was aware she was leading with her words before. "You can relax, whatever we say in here will not be heard by anyone. So you can explain in full detail the needs of your request. Obviously you already know me, so let's start with a truthful introduction." He went on with a smile as he pulled out his pipe and filled it, though waited on igniting the tobacco to see if this would take long or not.

Revan nodded at his request. "Very well, MY name is Revan, and I'm unlike any traveler you've ever met... You see I'm not from this land, or any land you might know or speculate of. I come from beyond the stars in a ship that can traverse them." She spoke truthfully. She waited a moment for his reaction, though only to see him lighting his pipe and leaning into his chair. Sarutobi hadn't detected any lie in her words...this was going to be troublesome. He waved his hand for her to continue, to at least see what she wanted. Thus she went on to explain about her ship, it's damages, technology requirements to fix the damages, and about some basics to hopefully to get him to understand.

The hokage pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do realize how ridiculous all of this sound correct?" The old hokage stated to the woman, having refilled his pipe a second time already to calm his nerves. What had him frustrated wasn't her tale, it was the afct that he detected absolutely no lie. By that fact she had to be telling the truth, which was impossible, or she believed in everything she said 100%, meaning either delusional, or truth. The woman gave no signs of such a state, so matter of elimination, left only truth but that was...

"It may sound ridiculous to you, but to many other occupants of the galaxy, it is a daily occurrence and common fact. Another example, this is the first plaet I've seen where the natives are capable of powerful techniques through an internal energy. Those of us in the rest of the galaxy use something different, for those with the potential anyway." She stated, looking to the hokage's paper work and lifting a hand. The elderly leader to his internal enemy to see it...floating, just lazily floating there without care. Revan moved her hand about and the paperwork followed, not falling, perfectly stable, and once it came back, it was set down. back on the desk without issue. Sarutobi watched the event with mild fascination, but more curiosity than anything, as he didn't even feel the slightest bit of chakra. Even those inept in sensing could still feel chakra if they focused enough, to a small degree, but the god of shinobi was no mere novice, and the fact the feat was performed with apparently no chakra, troubled him.

"Say I believe you, why should I help you... and are we in any danger from those beyond the stars?" He asked, trying to get a threat assessment for his own caution. Enemies from beyond the stars was last thing he needed, and if she was able to get here, others could too.

Revan shook her head. "It's not likely, I stumbled upon this section of space by pure accident, this was the nearest habitable planet I could find if I did not wish to die in space. Thus here I am, in need of assistance and technology. In return, I can trade knowledge, such as advances in medicine, perhaps some technology of my own, and if needed, use of my own skills. Given I use a power unlike any other on this planet, it could provide you some benefits, though I will state right now I will only work in the defense or betterment of your village, I'm not an attack dog." She stated, laying down her terms for the man to ponder upon.

The hokage took his moment to consider the choices. between everything he heard and some evidences, the lack of lies or chakra use in her technique, process of elimination of what was false to what was true. The old man sighed, leaning back into his chair. "What you seek will be difficult to acquire. The closest I can figure would be that which is produced in the land of snow and that will take some time to acquire for various reasons, not to mention I've no idea what you need exactly, then there's the price, which is a new problem in itself. The village budget will have to be worked and relieved of stress a bit before I could even consider to make such a venture. So unless you have diplomacy skills to ensure better trade agreements and currency flow for the village, this could be a long time in the waiting."

"I can do that." She stated confidently, much to the old man's surprise. His baffled look earned an explanation. "Some of my abilities also include mind reading, subtle persuasions or total mind domination, Telepathy, sensing, some claivoyant capability of the future or events far away. Not to mention I do have diplomatic and negotiating skills." She continued on. Again the hokage could make out no lies. The man narrowed his eyes, thinking of something as he stared at her. "You're thinking of your last visit to young naruto at the Ichiraku ramen stand. He had the fully loaded miso ramen with extra fishcakes and pork cutlets, while you had the chicken ramen for a bit of variety from your usual beef you prefer." She stated, passing the man's impromptu test given by his amazed look, before a smile crossed his features.

"I think We may yet be able to make use of those skills then to in time get the resources needed to help you out...however, I would like your assurance that you won't go probing minds for sensitive information of anyone in the village. there's a bit of-" He was stopped by a raised hand from the mysterious woman that is Revan.

"Then I'll have to apologize. As I have already done so in order to meet with you." The man's eyes hardened, but she continued. "A simple farmer to learn the language, culture and customs, and a drunk shinobi, who I learned of what I needed to approach you and for this meeting however what the man knew, and you are no doubt referring to, young naruto...is disturbing. Not for his burden, but for his treatment." Now it was her eyes that hardened and the old man softened then shrunk slightly, understanding exactly what she meant. "This is not my world, so it's not my place to say what goes on, but the mistreatment of the child is unfathomable! It's his burden, not his crime." She spoke with a cold indifferent tone that sent chills up the hokages spine, who knew she did not approve and the feeling from her spoke of her power.

"I am well aware, but it wasn't of my doing. No doubt you are aware of a great deal already. But the damage of naruto's burden becoming known was already made thanks to the council before I came into office again. My first act was to make the law to forbid the telling of his burden to those not already aware. Unfortunately that hasn't stopped the damage, merely slowed it down and made it an ignorant hate. If I could do more for the boy I would, but between my own duties and the fact that so few others are willing to care, that isn't much at all. Not to mention the council breathing down my neck who holds a sizable amount of the villages judicial power thanks to the brief absence before I was brought back into office." He stated, the damn council having cut his legs before he was even back and ensuring his handicapped ability to interfere with a number of their decisions. He sighed in defeat, trying to salvage as much as he could to make naruto's life better was a difficult task when so much was against him, so few were indifferent to him while others showed any rare bit of caring.

Revan still kept her eyes upon the man, but softened, knowing well the troubles he was facing from the shinobi's knowledge she had gleamed. Then an idea struck her. "I did say I would only work in the defense or betterment of the village. Wouldn't you consider uncovering corruption in you village as working towards the betterment of your village?" She mused, smiling as the man's gaze brightened a bit, before his own smile stretched, as he caught on immediately and with her abilities, it was quite possible just that could be done. However he first wanted to see something.

"If I may, your hand please?" He asked, though confused, revan outstretched her hand, where Hiruzen took it and felt a few veins before he hummed in thought. "Interesting." he stated, before looking up to the confused Revan. "I was testing to see if you had chakra that could be unlocked, but it seems you do not, at least not in the traditional sense. I can sense the two energies, physical energy and mental energy, that compose chakra within you, but they are separate. However I felt within your blood veins something else, it felt different to the two energies, and if I am honest, the closest comparison I can make to it is like natural energy used by sages. One of my students is a sage who can take in the energy of nature into his own body to empower him beyond his limits." He said, before pushing a measure of chakra into her body. "Though you do not possess chakra, only it's base energies, I can enrich them at least to help them grow and possibly that power in your blood as well. In the end, to hopefully help you become stronger."

The effect were already immediate. Her skin tone was healthy, she seemed more energetic, more...youthful, even, her mind was more alert and aware now. It was quite an incredible experience. Chakra could do this for her even without the apparent internal network required to use and circulate it, she could only wondered what it felt like to have it. She felt a stronger connection to the force as well, and honestly it felt like she was being charged with energy.

"So revan, Here is the proposal in full." He spoke, drawing a new sheet of paper and his brush. "In exchange for aid in acquiring supplies, resources, raw material and aid from the village hidden in the leaves for your needs, you will be offering your services in regards to your unique abilities and skills in the defense and betterment of the village in the time coming, along with potential trades of resources and knowledge of your own you are willing to part with for the betterment of the village. You'll be assigned housing and a escort to help you settle into the village, who will act as my go between between you and I. You are an associate of the hokage and aid in his requests for your services, answering only to me or those I direct, a long term Guest of the hidden leaf, not one of it's civilians." He stated, smiling, as he wrote in a number of loop holes to counter the damned council. Getting a nod from the woman, he sighed his name to the bottom, before turning it to her for her to do the same. Once verified with his official seal, set it to the side, before his bright eyes took a more serious hue. "I will however have to make your status as a person from beyond the stars an absolute secret, one which can only be revealed as necessary. I don't need to start a panic after all. Here." He stated, handing her something he drew from his desk drawer.

"Of course." She spoke, before taking what was handed. It was a small metal piece, an emblem of some kind, it's face showed a flame on it, but on the back looked like a ritualistic circle.

"That emblem is marked with a seal showing your connection to me and my authority in regards to matters involving you. any shinobi of my village will recognize it and give the proper respect. Merely show it if you have problems, however if will not stop you from being brought if in you cause trouble. Understand?" He asked, then to receive a nod. "Good. I'll have a person from the housing staff arrange a home for you, should be ready in a day at most. I assume you'll be returning to your ship?" Another nod and he continued. "Then when you come back you're home will be ready, as well as a tutor to begin your instruction and settling in. Now that that is handled, here." He stated, handing a sheaf of ryo over to her. "An advance so you have some workable currency, more than enough to hold you over till we can work out that detail. Now, have a nice night, Revan." He stated with a smile.

The woman stared at the sheaf of bills and smiled, getting up and giving a deep respectful bow. She hadn't expected the negotiation to go this well, but she wasn't going to stare a gift horse in the mouth. Taking her leave once the silence barrier was withdrawn, the hokage's secretary came in, to which he gave the new document to her to be copied and filed for official recods while he kept the original. In the silence of his office, though, he was thinking of a few other things. Perhaps there was more that revan could do, more than just ridding corruption from the village, but also for a certain hyperactive blonde five year old that he happened to know. Sure straightening out the village and returning full power to him would ensure that, but perhaps something a bit more direct would be beneficial as well. Time could only tell so much now.

Revan herself was thinking along a similar line, though she hadn't mentioned what she sensed from Naruto, or rather from his burden. The kyuubi, a powerful beast...but if it as supposedly an evil demon, then why was it's signature neutral within the force? Then there was the matter of what kind of affects this had on naruto himself. Sensing out her surroundings through the force, she could feel the force attunement in the beings around her, oddly enough, the civilians seemed to have more force potential than the shinobi did, but the glaring star in the immediate area was naruto and his burden obviously. Now that she was in the village, she could clearly feel the boy, and he did possess an aptitude for the force by what she felt, however she'd have to test him to determine how much. Which may work to mutual benefit. By the way sarutobi spoke, then getting up the necessary resources to solve her problems would take time, so taking care of problems in the village would help her cause, and if she trained naruto, it would go well with Sarutobi, not only that, Naruto may well be a competent student and become a powerful figure on this planet if she trained him, so helping the boy himself.

For now she settled for tending to the immediate needs, getting some supplies from the local shops and anything she found of interest. She had gathered a few things, such as shinobi gear that was of a curious nature to analyze when she got back to her ship before she left. Scratching out tsubaki, she replaced it with her own name before finally leaving the village. When she got back, it was food and sleep, she'd clean afterwards. Taking one last look at the village, she started her way back to her ship, where once she arrived, she followed through with her earlier thoughts of quick food and crashed into her bunk while the droids continue their work.

The next day after waking and her morning needs seen to, she was surveying all the droids had done. So far the hull damages had been repaired as well as all non essential systems. Life support was back as well, which just left the engines. Instead of a quick repair, they were being dismantled for a full overhaul with what parts they did have, minus what they were missing. They might lose a bit of power, but doing it like this they could conserve on what they'd actually need to make full repairs by decreasing output here, this part there instead of here, making shortcuts there. With the salvage it helped, but there was a bit they were missing. However with the overhaul on the engines they knew exactly what they were missing and how to make it and replace it in time. In time. Sighing, she left the droids to their work, instead, ging over to the console DOC was working with the ships sensors to get some answer. "Anything." She asked.

"A great deal actually master." The droid started. "For starters, I've determined why we were ripped from hyperspace. There is some kind of Interdiction field around this system. My best guess upon scanner readings is that is a type of EM interference from the system's star. Given that, once we're repaired, we'll have to fly past the boundary of the field before we can make the jump to hyperspace." He stated, turning to revan to address her.

"Odd, but not the weirdest thing in the galaxy. Did the computer manage to chart out the route we took and add it to our star maps?" She went on.

"Yes master, we were lucky though, an unplanned jump in the unknown regions is strife with risks, like this interdiction field for example." The droid could go on but a deadpan look from revan silence any further idea of such. "Anyway, I've also finished analysis of the object you gave me and your own new diagnostic as compared to the one you had recently. Te begin with, the knife you brought me is constructed of a unknown type of steel, it is steel, but it's lighter and tougher, the composition is not like any other metal I've come across, but it's is highly conductive to energy. I would actually suggest exchanging several parts with replacements of this material. The scroll and the markings within remain a complete mystery. As for you however, there is a significant change." At this revan raised an eyebrow.

"Your overall health has risen a great deal, the division of your cells has actually sped up, but I'm seeing a significant reduction in their decomposition and defect rate, meaning your now healing faster, as well as a longer lifespan, by my estimates. There are other changes as well." The droid spoke, pointing to a polished steel plate. There revan could see herself, but now that she was, she saw that her face was more youthful, the few small wrinkles she did have were gone, generally she looked younger, felt it too. "It appears this chakra is quite beneficial to the body, even with the amount you absorbed into your body according to the account you gave me of the event. I did a midi-chlorian check, and the organisms are practically bouncing around in your veins with their excited state of activity."

"That's very interesting. We'll have to do more checks on this, and see if the changes are permanent." She stated, looking herself over and feeling good, physically, mentally and emotionally even looking as some of hr youth returned. A woman was allowed her beauty of course. "So anything else then?" She asked, and received a shake of the head from the droid. "Very well then. We'll continue on as we are. I'll be returning to the village then. Keep working on the ship and let me know if something happens." With a nod from the droid, she turned away and started off.

 **So there it is, a star wars x naruto crossover. thoughts?**


	2. A wish come true

**This one took forever, and I don't know why. I just now it was a pain in the ass to write. I guess this is what happens when I try to write while both fully rested and without coffee. A lesson learned.**

 **While this chapter was hard to get out, I hope I did it alright. I decided to skip the initial time together, which would have been redundant and could be visited in flashbacks, and focus on some core content to build character interaction and show some of the changes in the short time they have known each or been there.**

 **I know many of you weren't expecting me to update this story, while I decided to start updating all of my stories, this way I'm not getting burnt out on any one story either. But since I'm doing this, I highly encourage you all to read my other stories too, and more importantly, critique my work. I want to grow as a writer and maybe one day write an original story of my own. I have mostly Naruto, Naruto-x-overs, and Rwby. The X-overs include DBZ, Final Fantasy X, Star wars, Wolverine, Devil May Cry, Avatar the last air bender, and Far Cry. Telling me what I did wrong, can do better, ideas, suggestions r anything in pms or reviews will help me significantly.**

 **I believe that's it, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star wars, at all.**

Revan sighed as left for the road back to Konoha. She went over what she knew so far in her head about her situation and what she had to do. She was essentially joining a hidden village to use her various skills for the aid of the village so that the village could aid her in return. This was likely going to be a long-term plan, so she was going to have to prepare and do everything with the long-term in mind. Which meant getting to know the locals, establishing herself in Konoha, an identity... These were things she would have to discuss with Hiruzen about.

A part of her wanted to obtain the knowledge Hiruzen held completely, she could do it, but it would sour what was already established and then the other part of her wanted to respect the man's privacy, the side that hated that she had to do it twice already on the planet.

Another matter was her ship, she couldn't let it stay out in the woods where anyone could potentially find it. The ship had a silent mode, perhaps once the one engine was fixed they could bring it to a warehouse or abandoned district, somewhere safer than just out in the wild. Though there would be a need for secrecy obviously.

Then there was the matter of the young blonde...the glaring star of power in Konoha within the force, both his own potential and that of his burden. While this wasn't her world and not her place to say how things are run, it infuriated her to no end to think of his treatment, how that specific chunin had treated the boy himself, and that others who didn't hunt him just stood by and did nothing. Thinking of Naruto forced her thoughts on Bastilla and their child, the wonders modern science can do for you, even two women, to have a child.

She was aware of her leaving would cause problems, but she had a duty to perform, to deal with what she had encountered beyond the unknown regions after Malak and herself left after the war...

She banished the thoughts from her mind, they did nothing to help her at the moment, to neither decide the future nor reconcile the past.

If she were to train the boy in the ways of the force, depending upon his potential, it may work favorably for her relationship with the Hokage past their agreed upon deal. Naruto would be made stronger, she could use that chunin's knowledge to help train him. He wouldn't be Jedi, nor sith... no, the people of this planet may actually be more synonymous with Mandalorians than either force sect...

This was still Idle speculation though, she still had to discuss these things with the Hokage, after all, she didn't want to step into a situation that could get her killed, skilled she may be, invincible she was not, and the shinobi were crafty enough to eventually figure out ways to get at her should she piss them off. So that left her options as is for now.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her cropped hair before looking down at herself. She had changed from her prior scout outfit to simple robes, normally her robes stuck out more in modern society than other forms of dress across the galaxy, yet on this planet, they'd be more acceptable than her scout attire. Go figure. So she wore simple brown Jedi robes, though hid her blasters and lightsabers under the folds of her robes, out of sight. A bag on her shoulder saw she had some possessions she needed such as hygiene materials and the like. Lastly, she wore the small emblem the Hokage had given her to keep and wear.

Passing through the gates to the village once she had reached them, she wasted no time in making her way to the Hokage's tower to get herself situated and answer these questions.

[Hokage Tower - Office]

"Enter."

Revan stepped through the door as the Shinobi opened it for her and smiled at the wizened old ma who sat behind the desk seeing to his paperwork.

"Ah, Revan, god to see you. I trust the travel back and forth isn't presenting too much of a problem." The older man spoke and Revan waved her hand.

"Not at all, for now anyway, but it may in the future. One of the things I wish to speak to you about since it is becoming apparent my stay here will be in the long-term." She spoke, casting a glance at the ceiling. The subtle gesture reciprocated by a wave of the hand and setting up their privacy like before.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking. I also have a few questions of my own." The older man stated and Revan nodded.

"First off is my ship. While initial repairs with the supplies I have is underway, it'll fly for a time in the atmosphere, the air, it cannot leave the planet without great effort that the current repairs can't handle. I would like permission once it's able to move to either bring it closer to Konoha or better yet into Konoha itself for safe keeping until repairs are complete. It would need a fair bit of space, say a warehouse?" She spoke and watched the old man think.

"I believe that can be arranged. And it makes my own curiosity easier to accomplish to potentially see your ship?" He requested and she smiled at him with a nod. "That settles that then, the next then is?" He asked her.

"My Identity here on this planet. So far I've become known as a traveler with which were are in an agreement over a trade of services, knowledge, and resources to benefit multiple parties, involved in our deal or not. This will not suffice for long as others will become curious, and as I sensed on my approach today, watching me. I will need an appropriate identity to facilitate our deal and secrecy but allow me the freedom to move around without obvious suspicion around every corner." She stated.

"Agreed. We will work on that in due time since your abilities are not a shinobi's and will need an adequate explanation beyond shinobi training for the abilities you do display. As well as proper weapons that won't draw attention."

"Metal swords...lovely." She spoke with a heavy sigh, not enjoying that concept. She was going to have to retrain all over again. "There is one other matter I would like to bring up sooner rather than later though." She spoke.

"And that is?" He asked.

"Naruto." She saw the man stiffen and eyes narrow at her, but she continued unaffected. "The force allows many abilities as I described before. When I first woke after crashing on the planet, I felt this planet was brimming with force energy almost like none I've ever encountered before. But among that feeling was the presence of nine powerful signatures within the force across the planet. With my new knowledge, I assume them to be the Nine Biju, though their presence within the force is oddly Neutral given the known history of the Kyuubi." She stated and that sent a man for a slight loop.

"What are you suggesting?" The old man asked.

"I can sense things through the force, more than most, it's a natural gift I possess backed by my strength in the force. Some of the things I sensed is force potential, the capacity for a being to wield the force, or generally be connected to it. I found something interesting. You shinobi, it appears the stronger you are with chakra, the weaker your connection to the force becomes. I verified this when I sensed the force potential of the common citizen to be higher than of several shinobi I took the time to properly sense to measure their capacity. It seems that Chakra and the force do not mingle well with one another, except for two points." She informed.

"One I have sensed, the other remains an unknown. This Jiraiya you spoke of in our last meeting, you described something you felt of me as Natural energy something your student can do. If I could meet him it may shed some light on the interaction of the force with a sage as you called him." She stated and the man nodded. "The other point is Naruto himself. The Biju he holds is like a glaring star of force power in this village, while the boy himself as I have sensed, may yet have the strongest potential as I've sensed to wield the force in this village due to containing the beast. However, the interaction between this and his chakra still remains a mystery."

"I can't say I am unbiased in this matter as the boy's treatment infuriates me, and it's not my place to subject my will onto others here since I am the outsider, but the boy does not deserve this, never has."

"Are you suggesting that you want to train him? To use the force?" He asked, curious.

"...I am." She admitted.

"How powerful would he become?" He asked.

"It depends on him, but do not misunderstand, just because he has the strongest potential to wield the force in this village, does not mean he compares to other masters f the force or myself. He is still a chakra wielder and may still be subject to the same observation I have had prior to others." She informed. "Merely, he has the chance to be more than what this village would allow him to be on his own."

"I see... that answers a few other questions then regarding the force and ability to potentially train a few wielders. If chakra really does interact with the force in this way then it'd be useless to attempt to train a shinobi and training a civilian may not yield adequate results... So Naruto has the greatest potential, currently, to wield the force. You are wishing to train him, to give him a better chance." He stated and she nodded.

"And his shinobi training? He wishes to be a shinobi, from what you told me the ideas and methods of Jedi or even sith conflict with Shinobi."

"I had thought of that. Due to my experience, I no longer see in absolutes," She had to suppress a slight grin thinking of Jolee Bindo and their talks which had helped her discover several truths "I have resided in both camps and went to their extremes, and discovered much to the truths behind the force and the failings of both orders. My duty now isn't to the Jedi, but to the people of the galaxy and stopping a threat, hence why I am out here, to begin with until I found myself here."

"No, your people more closely resemble the Mandalorians, a warrior culture I fought against in the war while I was a Jedi. A people I have come to respect and learned a number of their ways and would pass down to Naruto that would be reinforced by his shinobi learning. Whatever belief he comes to within the force will be his own, not one I or any organization that uses the force can install." She clarified.

"Interesting... aside from the force, what would you teach him?" He asked.

"Everything."

"...Everything?" He asked.

"Everything I have within my ability to teach to him, at a proper time and place obviously, but I have seen the failure of masters that restrain a student too much due to their belief they are not ready, clouded by personal reasons and bias, and then others that give their students too much. I will make it clear, to begin with to Naruto, he will learn everything I have to offer him as he proves himself capable, until the time of my leaving. There is no half-way, no false hope, no leading on. I will teach him to the full capacity I am able as time allows, if he learns everything before I have to leave, then I can only hope he proves to use my knowledge and experience better than I have used it."

"I... see." The old man spoke, more than just a little stunned by that admission of intent and the conviction behind it. He would have called it the will of fire, but the sheer depth of her intent went beyond it he felt. She was a being of pure intent given form at that moment, meaning exactly as she spoke, no illusions and certainly no room to be misunderstood or even allowed to assume falsity.

"As for your requests, I will see what I can do for them. I will be recalling Jiraiya for a report and set up a meeting. As for Naruto... Understand this, I care for the boy. More than half the time my hands are tied in helping him, I offer my aid, the council will respond with an action their stolen authority, allows them that I can't deny. I don't help him and he suffers, but I keep the position that allows me to help him in the first place. If you can help him, look out for him, train him to look after himself where I don't have to worry as much... Then I'll agree." He spoke, sighing as he leaned back into his chair, an air of defeat around him, admitting to his own failures.

"That I can do." She stated. "Now, I believe you have an escort for me who can help me to get settled in? Afterward, I can find Naruto and introduce myself and get to know him."

"Yes of course. Be aware, I will be using your services soon." He said, at her nod, he dropped the privacy seal, the anbu returning to their position as he sent for the escort.

"Before I go, would you happen to know of any good places to eat?" She asked with a slight grin and the old man chuckled a bit.

"Of course. But one other thing. If you do intend to see Naruto today, know that today is his birthday. I won't be able to make it due to the festival, my duties forcing me to attend it as an official function of the village, thus I'm usually forced to wait until the day after to see him." He retrieved another sheaf of Ryo and handed it forward, along with a small gift box. "Pass the gift along to him in my stead and use the money to treat him to the festival, please. I imagine he'll be glad to go safely, especially considering his assigned guards do not perform their duty correctly."

A not so subtle jab at the Anbu itself, who would no doubt spread the news of the implied threat. The anbu on guard were wondering just what was going on and who this woman was.

"Hiruzen," Revan called it smoothly with a smile. "I have heard rumor of the anbu and their prowess, may I see them?" She asked.

"Reveal yourselves." The old Hokage spoke, not minding the address of Name given their cultural difference, and it was a nice change of pace and fit their current agreement. The Anbu, however, was taken aback by the casual address the Hokage allowed this woman, but they dropped down nonetheless.

"My my, quite the force you are." She spoke, looking at them with a smile, before her eyes settled onto one specifically, touching her fingers to her chin in thought. "Though I do have a question for you specifically." She said, nodding to the anbu with a Hawk mask. "How is Danzo doing?" She asked with a cheeky grin, twisting her hand on her chin forward as if in speaking gesture.

The Anbu tried to escape, but a force held him in place, just long enough for the other 3 to grab and hold him. The woman smiled at him, a smile he wasn't quite comfortable with as she reached forward. "Relax." She stated, grabbing him and then his vision went dark. All throughout, he felt no chakra...

"I suppose my services were needed sooner than we expected," Revan spoke, while the Hokage was both gaping in awe and somehow smirking at this development. Of course, he was furious Danzo had seemingly placed a root in his Anbu, but now they had a prisoner with information about him and quite easily at that. "If you need me, I believe you'll be able to find me. Correct?"

"Indeed. Thank you for the early service, I'll see payment is rendered appropriately. Now, I believe you have something you need to do and a little prankster who could use a chaperone for tonight." He stated and she smiled before leaving.

[Naruto]

Naruto sat alone at the edge of a playground as he looked out towards the other kids who were playing, running and laughing. He sat alone, knees up to his chest as he watched under the shade of a tree. He didn't understand why he came here still if no one was going to play with him, nor if the adults would let their kids play with him. He had hoped today would be different...even though he knew he shouldn't.

Today was his birthday...tonight they'd start the festival. He had to be home before it got going otherwise people would try to hurt him if they saw him. He tucked in a little tighter upon himself at that thought. However, before he could get himself up and make his way to his apartment, he found his view blocked. Blinking a few times, he looked up to see a woman, with short cropped black hair to just a light spread of hair, enough to cover one of her eyes if she let it. She was pretty, far as he knew what was pretty in women, but she smiled down at him, in a way that reminded him of the Hokage.

"Hello there youngling." She spoke, kneeling down to him and he looked at her curiously, though a bit guarded, something she picked up on. She looked at the boy curiously in turn and smiled softly. "You look like you could use some company. May I?" She asked, gesturing to beside him.

The boy looked at her, his eyes showing he was in thought before he scooted over a moment and she smiled, sitting beside him, though she sat weird, her legs were cross, but over her knees instead of under like normal.

"Not playing with the other kids?" She asked, it was a loaded question and it would hurt for the moment, but it was normal and would give her an in at least. She watched the boy flinch before he drew in a bit and shook his head.

"They don't want to, they keep away or bully me, or their parents pulled them away." He said bitterly and the woman kept her eyes on him.

"Then why come here if you can't play with them?" She asked, just wanting insight into the boy's mind, but being respectful to not search it.

"Where else? I'd just be by myself all alone in my apartment, I can't really roam around the village right now since they're setting up the festival they're having tonight." He said, his vocabulary better than she honestly expected for a five- no, six year old.

"I see. Well, what if you didn't have to be alone?" She asked. "Maybe have someone to take you to the festival?" She followed that up.

The boy blinked before he snapped his head to her at her question and really considered it. "You'd do that?" He asked.

"Yes, I would youngling." She stated.

"Why?" He asked. "No one besides the old man is that nice to me." He stated, no shortage of suspicion in him directed at her that she honestly understood perfectly. She hummed a moment.

"Because I see something great in you. Not just potential for being strong, but great as an individual. I can't speak for others nor will I, but I don't believe you deserve what you get." She spoke and he quirked an eyebrow.

"And just what do you know about me?" He asked, looking her over and deciding if he needed to leave quickly, spotting the sword on his right hip.

"Plenty, in fact, more than you know about yourself. Like how I know today is your birthday, a certain Hokage telling me just that and asking if I could take you to the festival, which works just fine for me. So how about it? Your Jiji wants me to escort you to the festival, want to go?" She asked.

The boy seemed frozen for a moment before a smile slowly started spreading across his lips, a hesitant one though. "Really? You mean it?" He asked.

"I do. So?" She asked, only to laugh slightly as she was tackled by the child who was now hugging her. She smiled softly at the boy who was shouting yes' and thank you's over and over. "Hehehe, okay youngling that's enough. But first I think I need to introduce myself. My name is Revan, just Revan. Now I believe if we are going to a festival, we should get you something proper to wear. Let's see, it's October, but it's still a bit warm, and you'll probably want to move around, so a simple Yukata should work." She stated, raising up and dusting herself off, taking the boy by the hand. He offered no complaints as he was led to the market district, ignoring all the glares since she was giving him plenty of attention.

[Market]

Revan led Naruto into a clothing store, where she looked around and nodded, not a bad selection. However, she immediately noticed the man behind the register who sneered at Naruto. Narrowing her eyes, but not having the time to search fruitlessly, she decided some subtle coercion was in order.

She adjusted her stance, visibly, while the palm came to rest on the pommel of her sword on her hip while turning toward him. This action drawing the man's eyes, that widened upon seeing the rest of the movement and the sword. The sword itself was beautifully crafted, in comparison to her simple robes. A Han style two-handed Jian, the blocky style guard was made of high-quality shakudo, the gold/copper alloy having a distinctive shimmer when polished, The same for the spherical pommel. No jewels, designs, engravings, or etchings, not that it needed them, with an indigo Katana wrap for the handle, while the wooden scabbard was polished purpleheart wood. It was eye-catching, so when she placed her hand on the scabbard and thumbed the guard to raise the sword enough to show off the steel blade before it snapped closed, it got the point across.

That was the reason there for getting the embellished sword to begin with. Now that the man's attention was garnered, who was receptive to the subtle warning thanks to having his attention, now turned his focus to the woman herself, who was staring straight at him. True, a little force mixed in here and there for subtle push also helped. So the man didn't say anything once the full message was gotten across, especially not once he saw the emblem on her collar, making the man realize this woman was connected.

She turned back and smiled at Naruto as she started helping him pick out a Yukata for the evening. Ultimately choosing a simple blue cotton yukata, nothing fancy and worn loose to breathe, with strapped sandals. They paid and left, leaving a sweating man under the gaze of Revan behind as they made their way to the festival.

[Festival]

It...was honestly worse than she thought. The boy was receiving so many glares, general hatred, she was sure if she wasn't there with her hand poised to release the sword at her waist, then they would have mobbed the boy immediately. She felt her fury climbing, so much so she was almost certain she could hear whispers of Revan the sith lord pleading for her to kull these worthless fools just to clean the gene pool. Any more and she'd swear she was seeing a little sith Revan on her right shoulder, tempting her.

She restrained herself though, difficult as that was because when she saw Naruto's happy face, it brought out some happiness in her over the possibility of her own child with Bastilla smiling like this one day. She could only hope.

She banished the thought line, not wanting to dwell as she took Naruto to one game and stand after another, playing with many of the kids, the adults she kept in line. Honestly, this was an exhaustive task to keep this vigilant and alert, this attention to detail and though small, consistent use of the force in so subtle a move yet over so many people, she was surprised with herself for the fine delicate feat she was performing.

The night was coming to an end as they moved away from the crowd, a messy faced Naruto chowing on some stand food with a big grin as they walked away towards one of the grassy areas to sit and wait for the fireworks.

"Did you enjoy yourself youngling?" She asked.

"Yeah! I had lots of fun! The kids were all fun, it was nice to be at the festival!" He called, eyes shining. She giggled at the adorable boy before pulling a rag and wiping his face free of the food sauce on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you did, but the night isn't over. You see I was asked to give you something." She stated, pulling out a small gift box, neatly wrapped in green and blue stripped wrapping paper. "Your Jiji says he's sorry he can't make it again, the festival forcing him to be there as the Hokage, and asked me to give you this so you can get your gift on your birthday for once." She spoke, handing it over.

The boy smiled and tore into the paper, opening the box to find a set of wooden trainer kunai, and shuriken, some thick wire, or thin cable on a spool, small flash, and smoke tags to emulate explosive tags, and other pieces of what was no doubt a set of training equipment for young to be ninja. Naruto's eyes lit up like a light as he pulled it out and beamed, and while Revan didn't feel it was right to make the profession or tools of the trade so... innocent looking, especially for a child, the culture here was different. So she didn't speak of it.

"Naruto." She spoke and the boy looked up from his gift, his cerulean eyes practically shining now with a big grin on his face. She felt her heart clench, he was just so adorable and a loveable child, she honestly could say her dislike for the villagers was growing into something more. She, however, focused so she could speak clearly. "When we met, I said I saw something great in you. I wasn't saying it just to say it. I do mean it, and while this may be rushed, I would like to make you an offer." She spoke and the boy's head tilted to the side.

"What kind of offer Revan-Chan?" He spoke, and she felt her focus starting to melt. Curse the inner mother ruining her focus!

"I'll be blunt. You have a strength no one native to your home village could hope to match. It's a strength I know well and am trained to use. I may not be a shinobi, but I know how to fight and if you like I can teach you how to use this strength."

The boy seemed to be thinking a moment. "Nah, no thanks."

"..."

That wasn't what she was expecting, her gaping mouth must have looked funny as the boy giggled a bit at her face before she closed it.

"W-well, may I ask why?" She asked, a little perturbed.

"Well, you said you're not a shinobi. If I'm not trained by shinobi I can't be a shinobi right? I mean isn't that how it works? I want to be shinobi, a really strong one! Maybe even Hokage! But I have to be a shinobi to do that. Right?"

Ah, there it was. Childish, but innocent, thinking. She giggled a bit, in turn, this time. "Not always. You can still be a shinobi even with what I teach you. I want you to be whatever you want to be. Being strong isn't about who or what trained you, but how you use that strength. You can train to be a shinobi while I also train you too. Understand?" She asked.

"Oh... Sorry, I didn't know." He apologized and she smiled softly at him. "So you're saying I can still be a shinobi, even if you train me like I can still go to the academy and learn jutsu and stuff?" He asked.

"Of course. In fact, I intend to help you there as much as I can as well if you accept." She stated, remembering the chunin's knowledge she had, he was a good source of information, she'd put what she gained to use in training him. Admittedly she was using his knowledge of kenjutsu as a stop-gap for her metal sword until she retrained with it. "So? What do you say?"

"What does your training me involve though?" He asked carefully. She was surprised, a little pleased, but more dismayed, that he had this level of caution. It showed his mental maturity despite his age, given since he lived alone and what he suffered through. But for his own safety, he had to be.

"Good of you to ask. Well, I am a master of the sword, and various esoteric and eclectic... er," Seeing his confusion at those words she rephrased it, "special, abilities that very few can hope to utilize. I would show you, but we're still in public and I'd rather show you in private since I intended to only teach you, no one else." She stated truthfully, but without giving direct answers. "I will explain, I promise. The one thing I don't want to do is hide things from you, in fact, it's something I won't do, ever." She stated.

"R-really?" he asked, surprised by her words and she nodded.

"Really. But that doesn't mean I'll tell you everything right away. However if you ask me if I know something and I do, I'll tell you I do but I'll explain why I can't tell you yet, or why I can't. I won't make excuses or lie to you, you've had enough of that already." She stated.

This time her heart was definitely melting when she looked at the teary-eyed hopeful look on his face that screamed for someone to see and acknowledge him. Thankful she didn't have to break her warrior's reserve to comfort him when he vaulted forward, his gift forgotten on the ground where he dropped it, and hugged her around the waist, his head against her chest as he held on to her.

She smiled softly at the boy, returning the hug and running a hand up and down his back. This likely meant more to him than any physical gift he'd received thus far.

"I-... I will. I'll take it." He agreed, she was sure he couldn't agree quick enough knowing someone was being honest and straight with him. Still, a child to trust so easy despite the care he showed not to rush into it before, but the fact that she was being honest with him he likely picked up on and was his deal maker here.

"Are you sure? It'll be hard training on top of your shinobi training, you'll have to keep secrets, even from friends or more you get in the future unless I or the Hokage say otherwise. Do you still think you can do that?" She asked.

"Y-yes! I can." He spoke, sniffling but keeping his face buried, no doubt to hide any evidence of any tears. She smiled softly once more at this, laying a hand on his head and stroking his hair.

"Alright, youngling. If you're sure. Then from now on, you are my apprentice. And I am you, Master."

"Why Master?" He asked, sniffling as he pulled back, sure there was no more evidence in his eyes, but his curiosity was winning out now.

"It's the tradition of the people I was trained by. We took on apprentices to pass our knowledge down to the next generation. Our apprentices were called Padawans, but I prefer apprentice." She stated though she wouldn't admit out loud that she preferred to the less ritualized manner which the sith did Master and Apprentice learning. The trials served a purpose, yes, but there was just too much formality and the trials were too rigid to be adequate for every student.

"Well...okay. So...Master?" He asked, testing it out.

"That's right, my apprentice." She said in response. "We can start tomorrow. We'll be talking a lot first, there is much I'll have to tell you before we can start training, but it's important. There are a few others I'm sure will be happy to help too. But for now, enjoy the fireworks." She stated, turning as the first shell shot up into the sky in a brilliant display of colors.

Naruto gasped and watched in awe at the fireworks, his childish mind snared by the spectacle as he turned in her lap. He unconsciously leaned back into her chest, snuggling in a bit. She didn't say anything, in fact, she may have indulged him a bit and wrapped her arms loosely around him. The boy kept watching the fireworks, but before they were over, he passed out deep into sleep. No doubt exhausted over his day and felt safe for once.

She waved a hand in front of his head and tapped his forehead, delving into his mind, reading his memories, his knowledge, limited as they were. She wasn't doing this to be invasive, but she wanted to know him, as best as she could, so she could better connect with him. But then she came upon a few days old memory, of wishing on a shooting star. She snickered when she realized that was her, literally, her ship trailing fire across the sky upon atmospheric entry.

"Someone, to care for you huh?" She asked rhetorically, looking down at him as he slept up against her. "I think that might be one wish that I can grant." She spoke, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She raised up, pulling him up into her arms before collecting his gift and carrying him. Her apartment would suffice for the night. "Sleep well my apprentice, tomorrow is going to be a full day." She mused as she walked back to her apartment for the night.

[Time skip - Next day]

"Bullshit."

"Language."

It had been hours since Naruto awoke from his long and peaceful sleep. She'd gotten him up and cleaned, he was wearing his yukata from last night for simple ease of wear for the moment. Plus she'd insist he wore some robes some time at least, so this would be good practice. After a quick breakfast, she had started explaining everything about herself to him, everything.

To say he didn't believe her story was putting it mildly.

"What I told you is the full truth Naruto. As proof." She spoke, extending a hand out and suddenly his cup of juice was lifting itself from the table and floating around him, his eyes filled with instant amazement and wonder as he followed it with his head and eyes, whipping his head around when it went behind his head before it sat back down on the table.

"That as I showed was the force. It's an energy field that's all around us, connecting us to each other and everything around us. That is just one physical use of it if you have the skill I will teach you how to use it." She spoke, smiling at his awed expression. "As for the rest of my story, I'll show you in time, but please trust that I am telling the truth like I told you I would last night." She spoke and he nodded, a little guiltily.

"Sorry Master." He apologized and she waved it off.

"It's okay, The Hokage was just as disbelieving at first as you were." She stated. "Now, I know plenty about you," She repressed a grimace as her intrusion, he hadn't taken too well to it at first, but she explained herself fully why she did it, to know and understand him, and apologized as well. "So we can begin training quickly. Your chakra is already active, just untrained. I'll start training you in what I do know since chakra will be easier for you to grasp, while I'll include lessons of the force as I see fit. Understand?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rev- Master." He corrected himself quickly and with a partial smile. She shook her head amusingly before getting back to topic.

"Alright, first things first is Chakra control and Meditation. There is an exercise called the leaf exercise. We'll begin with this while we also start with meditation."

"Awww, I thought I was gonna be learning cool stuff!" He whined a small pout on his lips that just made him adorable. But the warrior restrained any desire to act on it.

"You have to start from the beginning like the rest of us. Getting good at the basic and 'boring stuff' as it were, will make everything you do after that much stronger than if you hadn't." She stated.

"How's that?" He asked, his curiosity grabbed.

"Well, think of it like a house. Which would you rather make a house on? A bunch of sand, or a big rock?" She simplified to help him understand.

"Well, the rock of course. The sand would fall and crumble under it." He answered.

"Exactly! You see, that's the foundation of the house, what the house sits on. You make a strong foundation, this kind of training, and you can make a big impressive house on it, which is everything else you learn like jutsu, fighting styles and much more." She started giving him a smile to encourage him as he processed it and then smiled back when he understood it. "But that's not to say this ever stops though." She warned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Let's say you make a nice strong foundation of concrete, like most houses. You then build a big house and make it really impressive, but you don't work on your foundation anymore. If you don't work on your foundation still, even just to keep up your skills, then eventually that foundation will weaken, it'll crack. what do you think will happen then?" She asked.

"The foundation... breaks?" He asks and she nodded but motioned for him to keep going. "And since the house sits on the foundation... it breaks too?" He asked and got a smile, one that he returned.

"Correct. You have to ake a strong foundation, but also keep it strong, otherwise, everything falls apart." She informed and he nodded. "Now while this may not be exciting, years down the road once you graduate, you'll be thankful you did your hardest with the boring stuff. I'll do my best to make it as interesting as possible if it helps." She stated, and he nodded. "Well then, let's get started."

[One year later, Winter]

Naruto breathed out a breath of steam into the air, watching as it clouded up front of him before it rose and faded.

"Naruto, you have to remember to bundle up when it's cold." A female voice called out to him, before suddenly feeling a warm cloth wrap around his neck and looked to see a red scarf there held by slender hands.

He smiled and turned to the woman. "But isn't that what I have you for? To keep reminding me?" He asked cheekily as he gave a big grin.

"Hmmm, I dunno, I might just forget and you'll freeze. Hmm, what would I do then? Thaw you out with a fireball?" The woman mused, enjoying the small look of horror on his face as he panicked.

"Nonono! I'll remember!" He clamored, giving a nervous grin.

"Hm, I thought you might. Now get going, I've got work to do, and you've only got so few days left before the academy starts." She stated and he smiled again at her, giving a mock Salute before leaving.

"Yeah yeah I will. Love ya Mom!" He called out, waving back at her as he ran off.

"Hmm, love you too, Naruto." She spoke, smiling softly, and a little sad too, watching him run off to play for the day. She waited a while longer before she sighed. "Revan... you know how to dig yourself deep into it don't you?" She mused to herself as she closed the door to get her things together.

Winter, she wondered why it wasn't like this last year, seemed to be the thing with the land of fire, they experienced on and off winters like these, most years it's a cool, maybe frosty winter. Other years the winter came hard like now. Likely due to the fact that as she learned the area around Konoha wasn't naturally formed. Something to do with the Shodaime creating the dense forest around Konoha affecting the weather patterns of the area over the years once it spread in the years after it came into being.

Getting her boots on, she geared herself up as she readied to leave. She couldn't help but think of the past year.

Ever since taking in Naruto, training had been their past time and hobby, Revan meant her words when she said she'd make it as interesting as possible, actually using it as a challenge to make it fun, incorporating games and anything she could into each training, with a long-term goal for the training, but an immediate reward from the games, which helped to motivate him.

That fun in their training games made it easy to connect, becoming competitive and trying to show her up in their games. He had a talent for the physical side of training for sure, it just needed to be brought out. The theory and mental... not so much. He was a Kinesthetic learner through and through, which was perfectly fine, just meant she had to think of other ways to get him to learn things, which had mixed results so far.

Course, that much time together training, and a need for them both led to more than just the Master and Apprentice roles they had taken on. It scared her a bit how easily she fell into being more than just his master, and while she knew it wasn't fully intentional, how much he grew to trust her to open up to her and ask to be more than just an apprentice.

"Has young Master left already?" Spoke a familiar Baritone that made Revan smirk.

"Yes, he has HK."

"A pity, I wished to show him more of my assassination protocols." The droid spoke and Revan didn't bother to suppress her chuckle. "What is so Funny Master?" HK inquired.

"Apologies, just remembering the past year. used to be you two were at each other's throats, now you and the others try to train him as much as I do. If I weren't his mother and had his attention whenever I wanted, I'd be Jealous." She said with the old smirk she had when hunting star maps, back when she was her wittier sarcastic self.

"A shame that you have a such a hold on him too. If not, I'd have had him assassinating every meatbag that ever did him wrong in this pathetic excuse of a village." The droid stated, crossing its arms and the dimming of the red photoreceptors did a remarkable job of emulating narrowing eyes. She was so glad she programmed the droids to be so expressive when they desired, it made them so much more fun to interact with.

"I'm sure. But discretion will be his tool to ensure his safety and secrecy when we-" She cut herself off as her good mood soured in an instant.

"When we have to leave." HK finished and Revan sighed.

"Yes HK, I'm well aware. Thank you." She stated sarcastically, a bit peeved at the blunt reminder.

"Apologies Master, but it does no good to deny it. You have already informed him that when we are able, we will leave, that is fact. He knows it and accepts it, I have made sure in our training sessions." HK stated, getting Revan's head to snap up at the assassin droid.

"Really? Do tell." She spoke, her tone dangerous. The droid took a half step back.

"W-well," Did the droid just stutter? That was new, she'd have to remember what she did to reuse when needed. "I have inquired about it in several of our training sessions when asked he responded thusly."

The droid's arms and legs seemed to shorten before a hologram took over its appearance of a slightly younger naruto in a tank top, shorts and sandals, sweating but he was missing a tooth in the front, it was too cute really. "She's here now ain't she? She'll leave yeah, but she told me she'd have to way early before we started all this, so I knew it from the start. I know it's important whatever it is and that she has to do it since she's the only one who can. I'm gonna make every bit of this time I got with her count while she's here though, Dattebayo!" He said, the familiar verbal tic just would not die, she'd tried, but gave up, and now it was actually part of who he was.

The droid shut down the hologram and stood to its full height. Revan was holding back tears, smiling to herself at her adoptive son's words. Oh, if only she could take him with her when she left. For now she' just have to settle for when she could come back.

"He's very understanding of it, I honestly expected him to wail, so to make an opening in the spar, yet he proves me wrong again, against my calculations. It really fries my circuits how he does it." The droid spoke, and Revan while certainly amused, also couldn't pin down just what made Naruto so unpredictable.

"That's because your defective to start with." The smoother voice of DOC spoke as the off-white droid came around. "Don't you have anything better to do you waste scrap? Like metal down some more metal to make more replacements parts with?"

"Looks who's defective now, I reported we were out of the metal until the next shipment," HK stated.

"You sure? I see a good 132 kilos of good scrap that could be used right now." DOC fired back, watching as HK's photoreceptors dimmed again and reaching behind his back.

"Enough. I'm tired of the bickering for now. Return to your jobs you do have until I return." She stated.

"At once Master." Both droids spoke as they turned and left.

Sighing, she shook her head, now fully dressed and geared she could leave. Doing just that, she locked the door and started on her way. A glance back showed a curious sight for most.

A smallish warehouse sat behind her, in front of which was a fairly standard house, connecting the two together. A rather inspired idea from Hiruzen to build a house for her and Naruto connecting to the very warehouse that now served as the Hangar for her starship. The warehouse and home had seals to work against intruders and thieves and had been a 'bonus' for one particular job well done six months prior.

Well, that wasn't it's only defense either. In the past year alone they'd been teaching Naruto plenty, including the basics of seals and machines. It was odd how the boy took to both with such an ease of skill and ravenous hunger to learn and know more about the two skills. She was honestly convinced he may know more about machines and droids than she and her droids combined. Part of the project in his practical education was building things for the house or replicating them off the ship for the house. She didn't think she'd have any of the comforts and security of a modern home here on this planet, yet Naruto showed he could, with proper education and time to tinker, do just that.

She was confident that by the time they were able to get a serious shipment of parts, some machines and raw materials that Naruto would be a big help to her in repairing the ship.

Striding into the T&I building, she checked in and offered a smile to the man attending the front desk before she went down the stairs rather than up. A genjutsu. She moved with grace as she walked past the other T&I workers, heading for the cells where a tall man wearing a Bandana and a trench coat, his jaw set in what had to be stone.

"About time you got here." He gruffly spoke, before stepping aside and opening a door. "After you." He stated, showing her in.

She smiled, giving a slight nod before she did just that.

The cell was dark, just barely enough light to get get a visual of its occupant. One could barely see the distinct markings of seals on the walls and the door itself even.

"So I wonder what secrets I'll be able to pull from you today, eh Danzo?" She asked, giving the man a smile that would make her old sith self so proud.

The man in question looked up, he was wearing freshly launder orange prisoners ensemble, the right sleeve hung loosely from nothing there and the right side of his face unbandaged, showing scarred skin, the eyelid is sewn shut but sunken to show nothing resided within.

"Really, color me surprised, six months I've been at this, yet every day I keep finding something new. I have to wonder just how much is really in that head of yours, how many secrets. How much have you been weakening this village with your pathetic attempts to be more than you ever can or will be." She stated, in no small way was she enjoying this, she was enjoying this immensely.

"You know, you might have delayed this if you hadn't tried to go after my son." She stated.

"The Jinchuuriki is-"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD SPEAK WORM!" She roared, her hand pointed at him as his body was assaulted by the wall he'd been so pressed in to by her force ability. She released him and he slid down to the bench below him.

"Now, let's get started. I think I'll travel down deeper today, see what juicy piece of information I can rip from you today." She mused, putting her hand to his head. cold eyes stared down at the man, unaware of the fading yellow and red letting her eyes return to the former color.

[Woods - Naruto]

Naruto cheered as he ran through the snow. He was wearing a pair of dark pants with a heavier orange and off-white jacket, a nice thick red scarf around his neck to help keep him warm from the winter cold. He busied himself with running through the snow and generally just amusing himself.

Then he came upon a path in the woods and heard laughing and talking. Tilting his head, he wondered what that was and went to investigate. Running down the path, he found three larger kids huddled around a girl, who was sniffling and crying as she crouched and hugged her knees, the boys pulling and tearing up her scarf.

"Hey!" He hollered out, rushing forward and sliding to a stop in front of the boys as they turned. "Leave her alone, you hear me!" He shouted, but then the bullies all just laughed. He narrowed, his eyes, he remembered these three.

"Hey hey isn't it the doofus. AIn't seen you in a while eh? But what you gonna do about us huh?" The largest one asked, holding the pieces of the torn scarf.

"Fight of course." He said, rushing the boys with a gleam in his eyes. They blinked but tried to punch or kick at him, but he practically flowed around them like water, tripping them up, letting them punch their friends, just annoying them and toying with them.

The girl's eyes were wide as she watched him dodge, weave and evade around the boys as if her water itself and the boys just rocks in a river. He was smiling, like he was having the time of his life. She wished she could be like that...

"Hey! Stop running and fight already!" They growled and he hummed in thought a moment.

"Mmm, okay." He said, standing still, he just gave them a smile. They seemed to make them angrier before they rushed at him and tried to hit him. He leaned back to avoid before he stepped forward and pushed a hard fist into the first boy's gut, winding him and folding him over. The second came similarly but soon found the sky to be very interesting as a fist hit his face and he fell back looking up at the sky.

The third boy seemed hesitant, but then Naruto looked at him and smirked. He then took a stomp forward and that was all the boy needed as he turned and ran. "I'm outta here!"

"Wait for us!" The other two shouted as they stumbled and tripped as they got up, limping away after the biggest kid who ran.

"Yeah Ya, better run!" Naruto shouted out after them. He smirked before he looked down and saw the remains of the scarf. Picking it up, he walked over to the girl and smiled sadly. "Sorry, they ruined your scarf." He said, looking down at it.

"It'' it's no problem um...thank you for helping me." She spoke meekly, giving a small smile of gratitude. But she then shivered and Naruto noticed.

Pulling off his red scarf, he started coiling it around her neck without a second thought.

She blushed a bit at the contact and action, but the warmth was welcome as she grabbed the end of the scarf hanging from the front and looked at the blonde blue-eyed boy sho gave a big smile at her.

"There ya are! Much better. Well, take care!" He said turning and rushing off. She gasped and reached out.

"W-wait!" Se called and he turned confused. "Um... My name's, Hyuuga Hinata, w-what's, your name?" She asked, a wavering stutter in her voice.

"Oh? Nice Name. Mines Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." He said, and she nodded.

"N-nice to meet you t-too." She stated before looking at the scarf. "Um... how can I get ahold of you, so I can return this later?" She asked.

"Oh, I live in the house attached to the warehouse, can't miss it. But don't worry about it, keep it, it looks better on your anyway." He said thoughtlessly, unaware of the color of her cheeks at the compliment. "Hmm, ya know, it'd probably be better if I walked ya home, otherwise those bullies might come back." He said, walking back to her and grabbing her hand. "Come on, show me the way alright."

"Huh!? O-okay!" She stuttered and tried to keep up until she got her right footing again and followed, telling him where to turn.

[Half hour Later, Hyuuga Gates]

"Wow, you live in such a big house." He marveled a bit but smiled at her. "Well, here you are. Be safe okay?"

"I-I will!" She stated and he nodded, before taking off and leaving. She stayed there a while longer until she heard the gate open.

"Hinata, what are you doing here and where is your caretaker?" Spoke a man, looking down at her and she turned to see her father Hiashi.

"Father... I um... my caretaker told me to play in the park, but I didn't see him anymore after that. And um..." She was nervous and meek under the man's gaze, which hardened when hearing of the caretaker.

"Did something happen?" He asked, the question might have been caring, but his tone was indifferent. It was then he noticed something, she was wearing a different scarf than what she left with. "What happened to your scarf?"

"Um... these boys..." She started, explaining what happened to her father as best she could. The Man's eyes narrowed hearing of the bullying, but hearing about the Uzumaki boy coming to her rescue and giving her his scarf, he quirked an eyebrow, but that was it. She finished with how he escorted her home and he gave the incident some thought, ignoring his nervous daughter before him for his thinking.

'The Uzumaki boy is the adoptive son of Revan, the Hokage's right hand as it were. She has considerable influence with the Hokage, not to mention the boy's own relationship with the Hokage... This could be useful.' A simple line of thought and for now, harmless for what he intended. "I see. I'll have to thank him then. I believe he starts the Academy this next term, same as you. he might make a good friend." He stated for it was a statement that was neither a request, nor a demand. But for Hinata, it was a hint and permission.

She looked up at her father, eyes wide, before she smiled and for a moment, he saw his wife in that smile. He turned away from her and went back inside, the gate doors open for her and she wordlessly followed.

[Naruto]

The boy was smiling and running back home after that, a little cold sure, but he'd deal with it.

Running up to his house, he put his hand to a small square beside the door, it lit up a moment before he heard a click and then opened the door and walked in. "Mom! I'm home!" He said, taking off his sandals at the door before running through. "Something good happened today!" He called.

"Oh? and just what happened. that's so good?" She asked from the kitchen. Naruto ran towards the kitchen, jumping over the astromech T-9, using his saucer head as a platform to vault off of with his hand with a laugh.

"Sup T?" he asked, getting a few blips as he landed and he nodded. "Be over there in a bit bud. Get weldshot." He told him and he went to the kitchen where he found his mom working on dinner.

"So?" She asked.

"I got into a fight with some bullies." The clatter of silverware could be heard and then a heavy sigh.

"Naruto...I'm not teaching you these things so you can bully other bullies." She said, turning around.

"Huh? What? No! They were bullying this girl and tearing up her scarf. I did that to drive'em off." He said, seeing his mom's scowl turned to an inquisitive quirk of the eyebrow.

"Oh really? Tell me about it then, but first of all where's your scarf?" She asked.

"Well, her's was ruined so I gave her mine because she was shivering. I made sure to wrap it nice and tight like you showed me." He said with a grin, and he took a seat at the table, missing the growing smirk forming on her lips that vanished when he looked back at her.

"You don't say." She spoke, getting him to continue his story and he started with how he was playing in the snow and the woods when he found them. About the fight, how he did it, then talking with the girl and what he did for her.

"And what's her Name?" She asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata." He said simply and Revan had to pause for that one. a Hyuuga? That was odd... but she was aware of little Hinata, having seen her father at the council meetings and a time or two his daughter was with him, though left with a minder. She was a cute little thing if she remembered right. She had a small idea starting to form, but she'd wait.

"Hmm, if I remember, I think Hinata starts this year now that the new academy curriculum is in effect, She'll be in a class or two behind you since you're older by two years. But since you'll be going tot he academy, maybe you two can be friends." She said, giving a subtle nudge of her own.

"Hey, your right!" He called out but hushed himself when he saw her quirk an eyebrow. "s-sorry. But yeah, I didn't think of that earlier. She was nice too." He said, missing Revan's smirk.

"Well, when you go the academy make sure you look for her and be nice to her. I bet she'd appreciate having a good friend." She commented before getting back to dinner. No need to overdo it, friends was perfect for now.

"We're having Gyoza tonight. Go on and do your little project with T and Weld, I'll call you when it's ready." She told him and smiled as he scampered off. She wouldn't give this up if she didn't have to, but there was a threat that only she could face out there. For now, though, she was enjoying this as best as she could. She really didn't want to leave him... but maybe she wouldn't have to? A thought came to her, one she started pondering on as she made dinner.

 **Let me know what you guys think. Later.**


End file.
